


Of Measures and Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is walking past Harry's room and hears female giggling. Why does he feel jealous? Well, the mystery can't go unsolved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Measures and Secrets

Sirius Black, innocent Azkaban escapee, animagus, marauder and godfather to Harry Potter, was walking down the upstairs corridor of 12 Grimmauld Place, on his way to bed, when he heard female giggling from a room. Harry's room. He shrugged and opened the door, sticking his head through. "Harr-Oh." Harry Potter was in a white t-shirt and black boxers, kneeling on the floor, his hands on the bare leg of one Hermione Granger, who was stood there in her underwear, giggling at him. "I'll, err, come back later then," Sirius stuttered nervously, trying to ignore the unexplainable wave of jealousy. _I am NOT jealous of Hermione, why would I be?_ he though adamantly. Harry looked up just as Sirius was going to leave.

"No, Siri, wait! This really isn't what it looks like," he said embarrassedly. Sirius leant on the doorframe, arms folded over his chest and one eyebrow raised. "Hermione needs to know her measurements for, err, something to do with her cousin, I didn't ask. Anyway, she needed someone to do it who wouldn't try and cop a feel of her in the process..." he trailed off, going back to the measuring tape Sirius now saw.

"And since Ginny's at Luna's, and Tonks is on duty, Harry seemed like the most logical conclusion," Hermione finished.

"Oh? And why wouldn't Harrikins try and cop a feel?" Sirius asked.

"Because it's not a cock," Harry said absently, before looking up, wide eyed. "Oh, shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?" he asked despairingly. Sirius snickered slightly. _Does this mean...Wait, don't get ahead of yourself._

"So, either you've developed a liking for hermaphrodites, or you fly the rainbow flag. I sincerely hope it's the latter, as I doubt you could find many hermaphrodites around here," he joked. Harry groaned, flopping back on the floor as Hermione burst into more giggles, his shirt lifting slightly, giving Sirius a view of his taut, lightly tanned abdomen. _Damn, he's just asking for it_ , he thought, mentally drooling. Yes, Sirius knew his godson was a very attractive 16 year old, but this did not mean he wanted to pin him up against a wall and ravish him. _Keep telling yourself that..._ his inner voice added.

"I assure you, I'm not attracted to hermaphrodites, just men," Harry told him, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Well, that's alright then! So, anyone caught your eye?" he teased, squashing the rising hope in his stomach. Harry groaned again as Hermione's giggles got louder.

"Harrikins is completely and utterly smitten, with someone he thinks is straight and wants nothing to do with him in that sense," she revealed, calming down slightly. Sirius adamantly ignored the stab of hurt, and grinned slyly at his godson.

"But Harry m'dear, there's no problem with that, I'd say you're enough to turn any straight man to the other team," he said with a roguish wink. Harry blushed deliciously, _I did not just think that!_ , before giving him a sultry look that sent shivers down Sirius' spine, and the majority of his blood pooling down to his groin.

"Oh? Have I turned you then?" the younger Gryffindor purred.

"I'm afraid you haven't," Sirius replied huskily, convinced he was imagining Harry's face fall slightly, "but only because there was nothing to turn in the first place." Harry's eyes widened a fraction, and he opened his mouth to say something when Hermione let out a triumphant noise.

"I knew it! Didn't I tell you, Harry?" she exclaimed. Sirius looked confused at this, so Harry elaborated.

"Hermione has gaydar," he said bluntly. Sirius sniggered. "She honestly does, ask her about anyone she knows reasonably well, and she can tell you if they're gay, bi or straight."

"Really? Go on then, Hermione, in this house, who's gay?" Sirius challenged.

"Well, Harry, of course, but only two, now three, people know that. You. Remus, but you probably knew that already," Sirius nodded slowly, "Professor Snape,"

"What? Snape's gay?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yup, and he and Remus seemed to be getting pretty cosy last time I saw them," she said innocently. Sirius blanched. _Remus and Snape? Eww, not putting too much thought into that one._

"Okay, I'd really rather not think about that. Carry on."

"Err, Charlie's gay, I'm pretty sure the twins are at least bisexual, and that's about it really."

"Hmm, very interesting. You said earlier that only three people now know that Harry here's gay. Who's the other person?" Sirius asked interestedly.

"Charlie Weasley," Harry admitted grudgingly.

"Why Charlie?" the animagus asked. Surely it wasn't Charlie that Harry liked...

"Because I got drunk in front of him, admitted it, then proceeded to get the Charlie Weasley version of 'The Talk' complete with animated finger puppets," he said, shuddering. Sirius took one look at his godson's disgruntled face and burst into laughter, walking over to where Harry was sat and sitting next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders in what he hoped was a platonic way.

"There there, I'm sure you'll get over it," he said mock-sympathetically.

"No, I really wont. You have not seen Charlie's puppets, and he charmed them to look like me and- err, the guy I like," he said, ducking his head at the end.

"Ah yes, the mysterious man. So you think he's straight, what does Hermione's gaydar have to say about him," he asked, trying to figure out who had stolen his Harry's – _My Harry? Since when was he my Harry?_ – heart.

"Oh, he's about as gay as they come, really. Harry just doesn't want to believe it," the brunette said, smiling.

"Well, that's good then. So tell me about him, what does he look like?" he asked. Maybe he could figure it out and do something about it, before Harry got hurt. If he couldn't have Harry, then he'd make sure that the person who could, treated him right. _Oh, Merlin, I sound like some lovesick girl! I'm not that far in, am I?_ He thought for a moment, going back on his memories of Harry, and came to the only logical conclusion. _Oh fuck it, I've fallen for him. Hard._ Sweet, innocent, adorable Harry, with his expressive bright eyes, ebony hair, perfect body,

"Sirius? Sirius are you listening?" Harry's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Har, caught up in some memories. What did you say?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I said, that the guy I like is amazingly perfect, older than me, black hair, blue eyes and would probably hate me forever if he knew how I felt," Harry said in a rush, eyes gaining a faraway look. Sirius held him tighter.

"No one could hate you, Har, you're too cute to hate," he said unthinkingly, before blushing deeply. Harry grinned.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure he would," the teen replied, sighing. Sirius suddenly had an idea and flipped Harry over, bringing his hands to the other wizard's sides and tickling him. "No! Siri..Stop!" Harry called through laughing.

"Not until you tell me who the guy is!" Sirius replied, cackling madly and tickling his godson.

"Never! Gods, Sirius! No more!" he wheezed, squirming. Sirius had a brief thought about having Harry writhing under him for a totally different reason, but pushed it away forcefully, stopping his attack to let Harry catch his breath. Sirius looked down at the young man beneath him; with all he'd been through, Harry could hardly be called a boy. His face was slightly flushed, lips red from where he'd been biting them in an effort to stop laughing, hair mussed over his forehead and eyes glazed in, what was that? _It looks kind of like lust, but, no... Hmm, older, black hair, blue eyes, it might be...Well, there's only one way to find out._ Sirius lowered his head and gently covered Harry's lips with his own. For a moment, Harry did nothing, and Sirius was about to pull away, sure he'd ruined his relationship with his godson forever, when a hand snaked around his neck and Harry started to reciprocate, tongue tentatively prodding at the older man's bottom lip. Once air became an issue, Sirius pulled back slowly to see Harry's eyes wide.

"Oh, God, Har, I'm sorry. I-" he was cut off when Harry brought his head up to meet Sirius' lips again in a chaste kiss.

"Don't be, I liked it," Harry breathed. Sirius gave him a wicked grin.

"Mm, good, because now I've done it once, I could get addicted incredibly easily," he smirked. Harry mirrored him.

"Oh, I'm sure I wouldn't mind." Sirius kissed Harry again, this time more passionately, tongue mapping every available part of the other's mouth. Harry tasted of chocolate and honey, along with something else Sirius couldn't identify, but was purely Harry. "Hermione, out," Harry growled at the girl, who was watching amusedly from on top of Harry's dresser. She gave the two a coy wink.

"My work here is done. Have fun boys, don't stay up too late now." She grinned, skipping out happily and closing the door behind her. Sirius took his wand out of his pocket and cast a few locking and silencing charms, before turning to his newly found lover, a slow smirk creeping across his face.

"We have all night..."


End file.
